1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail print apparatus including a display control unit which distinguishes between a fingernail under printing and fingernails not under printing to display the fingernails.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications No. 2000-194838 and No. 2002-165632 propose nail print apparatuses which print nail designs, such as various colors and patterns, on fingernails. By using these nail print apparatuses, a user can readily enjoy nail printing at home or the like without going to a store such as a nail salon.
When a user would like to have nails of fingers of his/her hand, such as the index finger, the middle finger, the ring finger and the little finger, done with the nail print apparatus, the user places the fingers on a placement table, and printing is performed on the nails by a print head of the nail print apparatus. At the time, if the fingers are simply placed on the placement table, the fingers move because the hand is unstable thereon, and consequently a print image may be shifted or bad. Hence, the user needs to keep the hand still thereon.
However, it is hard for a user to keep his/her all the fingers still, the fingers, such as the index finger, the middle finger, the ring finger and the little finger, on the nails of which printing is intended to be performed, for a long time until the printing is performed on all the nails.
Then, there has been developed a nail print apparatus which does not perform printing with a print head on fingernails in parallel, but performs printing with a print head thereon successively. By using this nail print apparatus, a user can move fingers, the nails of which are not under printing, a little while keeping a finger, the nail of which is under printing, still. Accordingly, the printing can be performed while a user is relaxed.
However, the print head is positioned over the fingernails during the printing, and hence a user cannot see which fingernail is under printing, and which fingernail is not.
Consequently, a user cannot move any of the fingers after all, and may even feel irritated because of not knowing the progress of the printing.
In view of the circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a nail print apparatus which can inform a user which fingernail is under printing, and which fingernail is not under printing.